


Hurricane

by Krissi87



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissi87/pseuds/Krissi87
Summary: Can an American and Englishman fall and stay in love with such different views on life? There is always a calm before a....Hurricane.





	1. New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a danxreader story. Like all of them this has the generic fill in the blanks:  
> Y/N= Your Name  
> Y/F/N= Your Full Name  
> F/N = Friends Name  
> F/SB/B= Favorite Starbucks Beverage  
> F/S = Favorite Season  
> H/L= Hair Length  
> H/C = Hair Color  
> E/C = Eye Color
> 
> I was drawn to write this. It originally was just going to be a quick one shot based on Luke Combs song Hurricane but once I got started it grew to something I never expected. This story is for the older than Dan fans who cannot relate to the stories where I'm younger than him and he falls for me. 
> 
> The whole story ends in May of 2017 and we begin the story in 2014 and go through the love journey of readerxdan to see how they get to the storm.
> 
> *When reading and you see...haha at end of sentence it is not literally a laugh at the end of the sentence; it is to be read as you were laughing or giggling while "speaking".*
> 
> Like the real Dan Howell -- my posting will be questionable and sporadic lol :-) 
> 
> Please like and comment  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
_He was my calm but he was also my storm. He was my hurricane._

 

I moved to England almost exactly four years after I graduated from University in May 2010. Oh don't get me wrong I still love America and my home but nothing was working out for me there at that moment in my life. I had just broken up with my long term boyfriend 6 months earlier, my job was awful (I was not getting paid enough money to put up with the bullshit). I had to just get away; as far away as possible. My family and friends understood I needed to do this. So I took all of my savings and boarded a flight back over the Atlantic just as I had done six years earlier in 2008 to go study abroad. Not knowing where I was to be living I rented a vacation flat for my first two weeks. I gave myself this time to find an apartment, preferably with a roommate so I'd at least know one person in the whole of London, and to find a job. Which is exactly what I had done. Surprisingly the job came first and I could not have been happier. It was a dream job working at the British Museum. Somehow I got an immediate interview and with my degree background the head of the department hired me right away. My start date was set up for the second week in June. Which gave me three weeks to get my visas in order and to do the next thing on the to-do list; finding a place to live. Every day I looked online at every site I could find until on the 8th day I saw it:

 

**ROOMMATE Wanted! Young Female Professional seeks another Young Professional to share flat in Southwark. Two Bed, two bath with a common living space in a four floor walkup. Utilities included in rent. Please email inquiries to address below.**

 

I immediately sent an email and she quickly responded saying she was available to meet that evening. I took the opportunity to go re-explore the city I fell in love with. We agreed to meet at the Starbucks right by Southwarks Tube Station at 5:30 pm. I got there early so I find a table in the corner by the window and drink my f/sb/b. You ever meet someone that it is an instant connection with well that was what it was like when we met.

 

She walks over to me and questionably goes "Y/N?" I smile and respond, "yes and you are F/N?" Sitting down she nodded and asked, "So what brings you to London? Ever been here before?" I fill her in on the last 6 month of my life which led to the decision of leaving everything I knew behind to move to a country where I knew no one. F/N laughed and with a said "Oh I know those feelings really well but I'd never be brave enough to actually do it. Where in the US are you from?" "Oh I'm from city/state. Nothing is better than f/s in city/state." I said with a smile of remembrance on my face. F/N finally goes "so Y/N, would you like to see the apartment? It's about a 5 minute walk from here?" "Love too!"

 

We continue having small talk conversation until f/n stops and laughs to herself and looks at me. I am kind of confused as to what is so funny; did I miss something? What was this basically stranger laughing at me for. She calms down her laughing and goes, “I have to ask because I cannot get the math to figure out in my head. How old are you? You cannot be more than 21 but you have done so much. It just is not adding up." Now it is your turn to start laughing and in between breaths I answer, "THANK YOU! However, I am actually 26, my 27th birthday is in a few months, but do not feel bad I get that all the time. It's a blessing and a curse to have such a baby face," as I jokingly frame my face with my hands.

 

We finally reached her flat and she showed me around; I instantly fell in love with it. The second bedroom was already furnished so I did not have to worry about that just had to add some personal affects. I had my own bathroom; I knew this had to be mine. I told f/n this and she smiled and said "The room is yours! I knew 5 minutes into talking with you that we needed to be roommates because how else were we to become best friends. I just wanted to show you the flat first to make sure you were not turned off by all of those stairs." "Haha, there are a lot but it'll be great for my glutes!"

 

I moved in almost immediately and like f/n said we became instant best friends. She introduced me to so many people that it made me happy with my decision to move. She worked for this PR Company so she knew what seemed to be everyone. However, there was only one that caught my attention. He was tall had a slender frame with no visible muscles but I could tell that if required to lift something heavy he'd be able to do it and you'd see a hidden bicep. His smile could light up a room and make even the saddest person smirk. He had these chocolate brown eyes which you knew could and did pierce your soul every time he looked at you. His brown hair was straight and styled in a as he put it "emo fringe". He was just about the most attractive person I had seen outside of being a movie star.

 

We met two months after I got to London at a function f/n's company had put together for a production company. I didn't know which but I was happy to be her plus one for it. I put on my favorite night out outfit with coordinating shoes and finished my makeup and hair. I left my h/l h/c hair down and straightened it so it framed my face. I took extra care with my makeup I wanted to accentuate my features especially my e/c eyes. I've always been told that my eyes were one of the prettiest things about me and they seemed to unlock a whole new world that was just waiting to be explored. I had been single for a while I was not passing up this opportunity to possibly find someone. I exit my room and f/n goes "Damn girl you look incredible. All the men there tonight are going to be lining up for you." I replied, “Oh shut up" with a little smirk on my face. “Ready?" I asked. Just as she finished applying her lipstick and smacking her lips together f/n answered with a happy, "yup! The car is waiting downstairs already."

 

F/n and I get out of the car and walk into the venue. Since F/n knew so many people about five people immediately came over to her to say hello as we made our way to the bar. She introduced me to everyone. "Y/F/N this is Zoe Sugg and her boyfriend Alfie Deyes; Louise Pentland, Caspar Lee and Zoe's brother Joe." "Hi! It is so nice to meet you," said Zoe as she came in to give me a hug. I happily replied "Hello it’s great to meet you all as well." Waving a small wave to the boys and Louise who then went in for the hug too and said "time to order drinks" I was standing next to Joe who already had a drink in hand. The bartender asks me what I want and I told him "A whiskey sour please." Joe looks at me impressed saying "most girls don't like whiskey let alone can handle it." I laugh and say "Oh yeah, whiskey and I are tight." Joe and I continue to have flirtatious small talk. I thought he was very cute a little shorter than my normal type but hey I thought nothing wrong with a little flirting.

 

That was when it happened; I saw him. He stood above the crowd and I wasn't sure if it was actually due to his height or if it was how he carried himself, but I was entranced. Joe was still talking about his old job of being a roof thatcher; which while I found very interesting I just felt bad because I now no longer wanted to give him all of my attention. Being too polite to just stop talking I continue on with my conversation with Joe hoping that the handsome stranger, who was now the only thing on my mind, would somehow interrupt. Like it was planned by destiny Louise calls over for me to come to her. I excuse myself from Joe and head over to Louise who was sitting at a table by the bar. "Hey Louise what's up?" I asked smile on my face drink in my hand. With her bright toothy grin she goes "Y/n I want you to meet two of the greatest guys in London. Y/n this is Phil Lester and this Dan Howell. Dan, Phil this is Y/F/N." I notice Phil first; he has jet black hair with bright blue eyes like the color of the sky. I extend my hand to shake his as I say hello. Then I turn to Dan, it was him the tall stranger I had hoped to meet. "Hi, it is so nice to meet you. I really enjoy meeting all of these new people since it seems I'm still the new girl in town." I said with a little joking laugh as I pull my hand back which it seemed Dan held onto for a little longer even after the handshake ended. Dan smirked and said "Oh look Phil fresh meat." Then turns to me and goes "Oh my God I am so sorry I didn't mean it like that. I was joking it came out so horribly wrong. I need to go hide in a corner of shame." Phil and Louise look at each other and say at the same time "Reasons why Dan's a fail, Yeah!" I couldn't help it but I laughed so hard at that. "Dan that is perhaps the funniest thing I have heard in such a long time. Please do not be embarrassed." This seemed to have put him at ease for he asked me to sit down next to him. I gladly take my space to his right. The waiter was coming around again and Dan saw my drink was empty and asked what I wanted. I replied "a whiskey sour please." Dan says same to the man taking our order.

 

We spent the next 5 hours talking and getting to know each other. I told him where I was from and what I did. He explained his weird career and how he got into it. At some point Phil and Louise had left; neither of us had realized. We were both just so ingrained in our conversation it was like we were the only two people in the whole bar, no scratch that the whole world. Just two people talking over whiskey on ice. I hadn't seen f/n all night until she finally found me at the end of the night. "Y/n, there you are I've been looking everywhere for you", which you knew was a lie for that is your code for I was talking to a creep and needed an excuse to get away. Oh who is your new friend?" I smile and turn to Dan and go "Dan, this is f/n my best friend and flat mate; F/n this is Dan." F/n goes "pleasure to meet you." She turns to me and asks, "Do you think we should head out in like 10 minutes? We both have to sadly work tomorrow." I guiltily look at Dan but immediately turn back to f/n and go "sure thing." "Ok I'm going to the ladies room I'll be right back then we can go." F/n turns around and walks away in the direction of the restrooms. “I had a great time tonight, sorry it had to end so soon but like f/n said I do have to work tomorrow or actually today since its 1:00 AM." I say to Dan as I look at my watch with a small smile on my face. Dan responds with a chuckle; "Perks of not having a 'real' job...haha; but I had a wonderful time with you as well. I didn't even realize how much time has passed to be honest. You are one of the most interesting people I've met. I would like nothing more than to keep in touch with you." I passed him the napkin I wrote on "Well here is my number, call or text me sometime." I lean in and kiss his cheek making sure my lips were as close to his as seductively allowed and without being to forward; pressing my breasts against his chest momentarily in a small hug. "Goodnight." I softly whispered pulling away and I walked away leaving him wanting more.


	2. Getting to know you

F/n and I get back to the apartment about 30 minutes later on the way she was telling me about her night mingling and was asking me about Dan. "I honestly don't know what it is about him but I am so drawn to him like there is some magnet in my body. He is so lovely to talk to; though it doesn't hurt he is also easy on the eyes." I said with a wink. F/n replies sarcastically "Of course, you find one of the five best looking guys at that party tonight not with someone and spend the whole evening by his side." "Haha...it'll be all for naught if he doesn't text me." Finally climbing into bed exhausted but mind still reeling from the whole night falling asleep was not easy. Eventually I lulled myself to sleep replaying our conversation over in my head; the alarm clock went off too soon. Getting up and ready for work was so laborious I actually thought I wasn't going to be able to make it. Fortunately f/n had preprogramed the coffee maker and there was fresh brewed coffee so the scent was wafting through the apartment like a blessing from above. Looking at the time I realize it's 7:20 am I need to be at work by 8 and the commute will take me 25 minutes on a good day without delays. I pour the coffee into a to-go cup shouted goodbye to f/n and went out the door. I put my headphones in and begin listening to my favorite playlist at the moment which has a little bit of everything. I was trying not to think too hard about the fact Dan still has not texted me however, I rationalized he was probably still asleep. I get to work and it was very eventful; my coworkers and I were in the beginning stages of setting up a special exhibit that was set to open later on this year. When we finally broke for a quick bite I looked at my phone to see not one but three messages from Dan.

 

Dan 10:07 AM _ Hey is this y/n? I hope it is. If so it's Dan from last night. Did you get home alright?  
Dan 12:28 PM_ Work must be keeping you busy. Hope you are having a good day.  
Dan 2:19 PM_ Phil and I are going to the movies tomorrow would you and your friend...f/n?...like to come with?

 

I first messaged f/n for I promised to keep her updated and to ask if she was free.

 

Y/N 2:46 PM_ OMG f/n he texted! He asked if we wanted to go to the movies with him and his friend Phil tomorrow. It's Saturday so you are off right?  
F/N 2:47 PM_ Ooo y/n, you get him chica. I have to finish up some last minute things at the office in the morning but after that I am as free as a bird. :)

 

Then it came time to respond. I think I changed my wording a minimum of a 1000 times. I certainly was not desperate but the last thing I wanted was to come off that way.

 

Y/N 2:52 PM _ Hey! Yes this is y/n :) On a quick food break. F/n and I did get home alright, glad we had a car service. Public transport would have been a nightmare at that hour. Lol. Work is going well; the exhibit is going to be great. I like days like this it goes by fast. How is your day going? Were you able to film anything like you wanted to?  
Y/N 2:55 PM_ Oh forgot to let you know f/n and I would love to join you and Phil for a movie tomorrow. What time?  
Dan 3:00 PM_ Hi, I was beginning to worry that you gave me a wrong number lol. Food is life. I filmed a reasons why Dan's a fail video. Still need to edit though.  
Dan 3:02 PM_ want to meet at 6:00 at the Giraffe at Brunswick Centre to get a quick bite then head over to the Odeon at Tottenham Court?  
Y/N 3:05PM_ Sounds like a plan to me :) Can't wait to see the video when it's posted.  
Dan 3:06PM_ Oh no I don't think I can handle the cringe feeling knowing you'll see it.  
Y/N 3:07 PM _ Haha ok I won’t watch it...yet ;) I'll talk to you later back to the old grindstone. Literally lol TTFN  
Dan 3:08 PM _ you devil lol but I give points back for the Tigger reference. Nice to see another Pooh fan. Bye.  
Y/N 3:09 PM_ :)

 

The rest of the day went by quickly. Nothing else exciting happened. I was still in a phenomenal mood that Dan texted me and we made plans to go to dinner and a movie; albeit with friends but it is a start. There is just something about Dan that makes me want him in my life. Saturday was uneventful; f/n went to work, I cleaned the apartment, listened to music trying to keep my mind occupied to not freak out for that evening. I normally am not nervous when it comes to dates, I'd been on enough of them but I did not want to mess whatever this was or going to be up. F/n got home around 2 and we began to plan our outfits. F/n wasn't really trying to impress anyone but our motto is always look like you are going to meet the Doctor and travel through time and space with him in this one outfit. I love that I found another nerd friend. Finally it was time to leave. We get to Giraffe where Dan and Phil are already waiting for us.

 

"Hi guys I'm so glad you two could join us" Phil said as he walked over to us. "Come on let’s go in and get a table. Dan and I took the liberty of purchasing the movie tickets for us." "Oh cool, what movie are we seeing?" I asked while f/n added "Let us at least pay for dinner." Dan held up his hand and said no that this night was their treat while giving me a coy smirk. I couldn't help but blush a little. Phil answered my question as we were walking to our table, "Oh we were going to see the new horror movie that was just released but then we realized we didn't know if either of you like horror so we opted to go with the safe bet of Land Ho!." I finally let the air I was holding in from the word horror and exclaim; "Thank God we are not seeing a horror film. I HATE horror movies. I am not afraid of much in real life but I just do not understand why you would purposefully scare yourself. Land Ho! looks funny though. It'll be a good time regardless even if it becomes a cheesy mess." Dan just smiled at me not saying a word I could not tell what he was thinking. F/n points out that waiter was there to take our order. The guys ordered one of the main dishes while f/n and I just ordered salads. Phil exclaims, "You can't only have salads. That is not a meal. Come on get more. “I just say one word back to in him in response "Popcorn." He laughs "Oh, yes how can I forget that we are getting popcorn soon and most people do not have a bottomless pit for a stomach like myself." "Yeah, Phil will eat you out of house and home if you let him. Especially if that home is filled with cereal." Dan retorted. Phil had a fake shocked look on his face but then laughed saying it was true.

 

Dinner went well; we talked about random things. I told Phil the brief synopsis of how I ended up in London. "I honestly can't believe it was 6 years ago the last time I was here as a student at University and now I am living in my second favorite city." Phil and Dan look at each other quizzically while f/n just sits there smirking. Phil first asks "Six years, how old are you? I would have thought you just finished Uni." Dan added, "What do you mean second favorite?" "Haha, I guess this is the interrogation portion of the evening. I am 26 my birthday is in a little more than a month. It is my second favorite for I am a hometown girl. You can take me out of city/state but you cannot take city/state out of me." I said with a cheeky grin. Dan nodded as if accepting my answer as suitable. Phil says "Wow I would never guessed that you and I are basically the same age. I now have an ally against the young one." I was not entirely sure what he meant by that but I noticed Dan sent him a death glare. Apparently Phil knew something I didn’t. He turns to f/n and asks how old she is. "Oh I'm 25 but look at the time let’s get out of here or we are going to miss the movie." F/n responded. The walk over to the theatre was quick I was talking to Phil about my time in college and we were sharing "war" stories. He was quite interested in the difference between American Universities and the UK's. Dan and f/n were politely talking behind us as we walked but I could tell I was being watched by those chocolate brown eyes.

 

Dan somehow gets in front of Phil and I to hold open the door. F/n sensed that he was jealous of all the attention I was giving Phil so she quickly grabbed Phil's arm and said "Come on B.P. lets go get some snacks so you can prove your nickname." Before Phil even realized what was happening he and f/n were in the concession line. Dan turns to me and says "Since they are on snack duty why don't we go pick up the tickets from the kiosk. After you." I look him directly in the eyes as I say "thank you"; I then head over to the ticket machines with Dan by my side. We were silent in an awkward but not uncomfortable silence, I could tell he was trying to mentally process something. So I asked in a flirty teasing manner "what was that look you gave me when I said I didn't like horror films? Are you judging me?" He was slightly taken aback for he was not expecting that but he recovered instantaneously and smiled as he teasingly replied while he started to print the tickets, "What if I was? No, I had no judgement I was just thinking you are right but I just cannot help but enjoy them. Maybe we can watch one together and protect each other from the monsters sometime." Touching his arm with my index finger in circular motions as I answer "Mmm...I'd like that. Perhaps you will convince me to like them; though I highly doubt it." He takes the printed tickets turns to me and asks holding out his hand for me to take, "Ready? Let’s go make sure our two friends got enough snacks."

 

We head off into the direction of the concession line where f/n and Phil have just finished up paying and having a small argument over payment. F/n is a quick draw when it comes to taking out money she beat Phil to it and paid for all of the food and drinks. He was telling her that she is going have a £20 note in her purse before the night was over since it was supposed to be their treat. F/n is just shaking her head and smiling at this silly man. "We got the tickets, hey come on you two let it go." I said when we got over to them. F/n notices that Dan is holding my hand and she gives me an incognito look of approval. "Come on, we want to get to our seats the trailers should just be about done by now." Dan said as he walked leading me along with him. He answered my unasked question, "Oh Phil and I do not watch trailers to any movies, TV programs, etc. We hate spoilers so we do everything we can to go into something fresh. It's a little awkward I know but hey so am I." I smile at him and say "Ah that's not that weird. It actually makes sense they sometimes put so much in the trailer you know the whole movie before you see it. After that then what is the point of going?" "My thoughts exactly."

 

We get to our seats; Phil is to Dan's right, I am on his left and f/n is on mine with the snacks and drinks spread between us. The movie was really funny. We knew going in that it was going to be ridiculously stupid so there were no expectations of greatness. Dan held my hand for most of the movie; moving his long fingers over mine in such a calming manner I was surprised I even paid attention to the movie. As we get out of the theatre, we start to walk to the Tube station. Phil and f/n were still squabbling about the money ahead of Dan and I. It was a clear, warm summer night; the atmosphere was just so perfect. We were just walking in silence and the night air must have gotten to me for before I realized it I started humming/singing London by Night. I am almost always singing or humming something so I didn't even realize I had until Dan asked, "What song is that?" "Oh my God now I am a little embarrassed I didn't even notice I had started singing it’s just one of those weird things that I do. In answer to your question though the song is London by Night sung by Frank Sinatra." "Now, it is my turn to say do not be embarrassed. I enjoyed it that's why I did not stop you earlier. You have a lovely singing voice. Never heard of it but it sounds wonderful and excellent representation of this evening." Aw, thank you. I'm all over the place with music. I listen to things from 17th century to today and all around the world. I have my own personal radio always playing up here." I said smiling and pointing to my head. "Haha, well be warned I'll never stop you from singing I'll just creepily stare at you in admiration." He replied squeezing my hand.

 

Arriving at the Tube station we had to part ways for we lived on different lines. F/n and Phil already said goodbye to each other and were heading towards our respective platforms. Dan and I were just talking not caring that the last train for the night was slowly approaching. "I'd really like to see you again. Want to come around mine next week for a movie night?" Dan asked "I'd love that. However, I'm not sure if I'm ready for a horror movie night yet though haha. Need to build up my courage for that. I'm free most nights except Wednesday it’s my late night at work." "Well I have no life so I'm always free, haha. How about Thursday?" "Thursday is perfect." I say looking up at him his tall frame encompassing my whole being. "I'm looking forward to it all ready." He said as he began leaning down his face getting closer to mine. He gives me a soft kiss on my lips. It was so warm and inviting I wanted nothing more than to continue but alas it was only for a passing moment for he pulled away almost knowing it was killing me to stop. I realized that both Phil and f/n were back and shouting at us that we had to leave the train was going to be arriving in 2 minutes and we still had to get all the way down to the platforms. "Sorry, f/n, I'm coming. Bye Dan. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I shouted back to him as F/n and I took off running down the long corridor. I still do not know if Dan and Phil even caught their train that night.


	3. Dinner and a movie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a short one

Thursday came quickly. Dan told me to bring some of my favorite movies over so we can choose between mine and his. Being a classic movie fan I brought over three of my ultimate favorites: Notorious- an Alfred Hitchcock Post WWII spy thriller, Charade- another suspense thriller set in Paris in the 60s, and finally Gunga Din - a comedy set in Victorian India. I get to Dan and Phil’s around 7, Dan gives me a quick tour of their apartment then the three of us just hang out in the lounge talking for perhaps a little more than an hour. Phil finally goes " Ok you two, I'll let you guys get to your movie; was going to do a quick livestream anyway. Hype up the people for Summer in the City this weekend. Have fun." He winked at us as he left the room; or at least what he thought was a wink. "Uh Dan did he just blink wink at us?" "Yup, I tried to teach him how to wink but it was just not happening. So now I nod and let him think he got it. Ok so now what movie are we going to watch?" After I explain the plots to Dan of what I brought and he went over his choices we decide on Notorious for it has a little bit of everything. Before we start the movie I go into the kitchen to make some popcorn while he puts the DVD into the player. Then he puts the DVD cases on floor next to the couch. I get back into the lounge with a big bowl and sit down right next to Dan and kind of curl into him.

 

About 35 minutes into the movie he takes the almost empty bowl from me and glances at the cases on the floor to put the bowl next them. He mentions "Um...y/n you do realize they all star Cary Grant right? haha." I look him right in the eyes and go with a cheeky smile "what can I say I like tall, handsome British guys." "Oh is that right?" He asks flirtatiously. I teasingly move my hand across him grazing his member as I reached for a piece of popcorn, which was the excuse I told myself; I just really wanted to see if he had some semblance of an erection. I bit my lip and looking up at him answered enticingly, "Yeah what are you going to do about it?" Repeating my hands journey back to me. He replies "this" as he frees himself from his sitting position so he can be on top of me. While he was doing this I rotated my body on the couch so we were now laying the same way. He then crashes this amazing kiss on me licking my lips asking for entrance I happily allow him in. He begins to kiss my neck which is sending me into a fit of desire. I raise my hips with each kiss and ear nibble. I run my nails down his back as I get him to kiss my lips again. I love the way he tastes. In the midst of our passionate kissing I take dominance and flip us over so I am now straddling on top of him. I can feel his throbbing erection through our jeans and it was turning me on immensely. I roll my hips over his groin as I continue to kiss his lips, nibble on his ear lobes, and run my fingers through his hair. Dan flips us one more time as we continue with this foreplay. He finally says "I can't take this anymore. I need you now"; as he pulls me off the couch and leads me to his bedroom. I gladly followed him down the hallway stopping ever few feet to just kiss again. By the time we get to his room we are both fighting for control passionately kissing as we enter the door. Luckily, Phil’s was already closed so we were not disturbing him. Dan slams the door shut with his foot never releasing from the kiss. We make our way to the bed disrobing with every step. He pushes me back onto the bed and looks down with hunger in his eyes. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to have him in me. Our bodies matched rhythm for rhythm, beat for beat. Climaxing simultaneously it was perhaps the best orgasm I have ever had. Laying down breathless next to each other Dan looks over to me smiling and says "So, you still want to finish the movie?"

 

The next few weeks were a whirl wind. Work was busy, I was seeing Dan on the regular, and having girls’ nights with f/n and friends from work when Dan was unavailable doing YouTube and BBC Radio 1 things. My birthday came and went. F/n and I took off for a long weekend to Edinburgh. I love Scotland so much; the Scots know how to party. Recovering from our drunken escapades f/n and I spent the day walking around Edinburgh. I was telling her about the last time I was there and how it literally could have been a scene from a movie. I was doing some shopping for souvenirs before I was to catch the train to get back to London. Losing track of the time I didn't realize that it was 11:00 AM until the large clock chimed the hour. My train was scheduled to leave at 11:15. I began to run through the streets of Edinburgh down the hill into the valley where the station was. I jumped on the train at 11:14 just as they were about to shut the doors. "Yeah, I collapsed into my seat amazed I even made it. I'd like to say that was the only time I had to do that but back in the States it happened at least another four times." "Haha...that is such a you story and if I did not know you I wouldn't believe that it actually happened." F/n said. Dan and Phil met us for our last night. They had an event in Glasgow so they took the train over. It was a nice little surprise f/n kept from me. "Happy Birthday...again" Phil said as he gave me one his big Phil hugs. "Thanks Phil." Dan leans in a gives me a small kiss saying "Happy Birthday. Hope you two had a fun weekend." "Yes, we did thanks for completing it." I said smiling at him.

 

By mid-October it was silently accepted by Dan and myself that we were exclusively seeing each other. It was just one of those matter of fact things in our lives. Our friends questioned what took it so long. One night I am over his and Phil’s making dinner for us; Dan is sitting by the window watching me and he randomly asks, "So. Y/n do you want to be in one of my videos sometime? As perhaps my girlfriend?" I turn to him and go "what brought this on? Have I been subconsciously been giving hints I want to be in a video haha?" "Oh no you haven't but you are a part of my life and I didn't know if you wanted to be a secret part of it or out in the open like Zalfie." I walk over to him and put my arms around his neck "Ok, I see where you are coming from. Since your fans or 'Phans' are so emotionally invested in you and Phil being, together, as friends, as lovers, I don't really know what they want you two to be; I just feel that if we come out as in a relationship on the internet it will cause all three of us problems. Phil and you may lose subscribers, they may try to start drama, and they may try to harass me for taking you "away" from Phil. I'm not in the public eye, I just do not want something to happen that could jeopardize the side of my life that isn't you." He wraps his arms tighter around me as he says "I would never let that happen; I love you to much." "I know you wouldn't but you and I both know that we cannot stop it all from happening. How about this? I will occasionally be in a video as a friend because I love you and want to support you and what you do but it will not become a habit. I think to be even safer it is in a group video we can sit next to each other and banter flirtatiously and..." Dan finished my sentence "Let the Phans make their own conclusions." "Exactly" as I lean in and give him a sweet kiss. "Now let me go or dinner will burn."

 


	4. Holidays

The exhibit at work was set to open in one week on Nov 20 so I have been super busy for the last three to four weeks working on final changes, set ups, etc. and will continue to be busy until this launches. My days were so long I didn't see almost anyone except f/n for I lived with her but even then it was in passing. Dan came over at least once a week just to check in to see how I am doing and to "recharge his battery" for he said that I was his new energy source in helping him write his portions of the collaboration book with Phil. Finally opening night arrives and it was a huge success. The critics and public loved it. They said it captured a unique perspective on the time we were representing. By that Friday I just wanted to collapse out of pure exhaustion on the couch. Any couch for that matter mine, Dan and Phil’s, a couch at Barker and Stonehouse. I didn't care I just did not want to move for at least two days. Dan put it so eloquently, "there is no better couch than mine to not move from for two days. It even comes with its own crease of immobility."

 

By Sunday I was recharged and ready to go. Due to my excellent job at curating the exhibit and working such long hours the museum graciously gave me the week off. I was back at home with f/n and I made an offhand comment about I can't believe this Thursday is going to be Thanksgiving. She asked, "What?" "Oh yeah, sorry forgot where I was for a second. Thanksgiving is a national holiday in the States where families get together and share what they are thankful for. It's always celebrated the fourth Thursday in November which I didn't even realize was this one. I'm just a little sad that I'm going to miss it; Thanksgiving is perhaps my favorite holiday. There is just something special about gathering with family and friends sharing grateful stories and memories of years past." I sit looking off lost in my own thoughts. F/n snaps me out of it when she says "why don't we have one?" "What?" "Yeah, let’s invite our friends over nothing too big and have one of your American Thanksgivings. You've celebrated our holidays like Bonfire Night, we should celebrate yours." "Oh, f/n I love you. You are the best I am so happy that you are in my life. Oh God, I need to plan the menu. At least I don't have to worry about a rush on the supermarkets here. Ok, who to invite?" I sent a group text to Zoe and Alfie, Louise, Dan, Phil, Joe, and Caspar then another to my other set of close friends: Evelyn and Shannon. Didn't want to give out anyone's numbers inadvertently.

 

Y/N 03:36 PM_ Hey guys! So I was wondering if everyone is free to come round mine and f/n this Thursday the 27th? This American is still celebrating Thanksgiving across the Pond and would love for all of you to join me. There will be plenty of food and drink. Hope to see you. <3

 

They all responded that they can and will be there. I spent the next day coming up with what we will eat. For the main dinner Turkey of course, stuffing, roasted potatoes and carrots, candied yams, sautéed green beans and cranberry sauce. Hors d'oeuvres will consist of cheese and crackers, fruit assortment and cantaloupe wrapped in prosciutto. Then for dessert apple pie, pumpkin pie and apple crisp. Now that I had the menu I had to go to Waitrose to pick up everything. I had to make sure everything was perfect, I felt like I had the weight of the reputation of the United States on my shoulders. Over the next two days I prepared a massive feast. I made everything that could be cooked early and prepped everything that was to be put into the oven on Thursday. I told everyone to get to ours at 4:00. F/n helped set up the apartment to fit everyone in comfortably to lounge then and be around a table.

 

Everyone arrives between 4:00-5:00; Dan came into the kitchen asking if I needed any help cooking. I look him square in the face and with loving honesty I said, "I am ok, thank you but if I needed any help cooking I'd bypass you and ask Zoe. I've heard the stories of your shenanigans in the kitchen with Phil." I leaned over and gave him a kiss and again said "Thank you though, you asking means a lot. What you can help with though is taking the hors d'oeuvres out of the fridge and bring them into the lounge." Dan carries the platters in for everyone and I soon join after I put the last thing in the oven. Amongst the mingling Zoe goes, "Y/n this spread is incredible I am so happy you did this. I've never been to an American Thanksgiving or any holiday for that matter. This is such a treat." "Aw thanks Zoe I am glad I am able to share this special day with my friends. Dinner should be ready in about a half hour." At exactly 6:05 PM the turkey was carved and everything on the table. "I just want to say how grateful I am that you are all here. Moving to a new country is scary and you question if you are making the right choice but seeing all of you and having each one of you in my life I know I made the right one. Now help yourselves." Dinner was a success, everyone commented on how delicious everything was. Louise said aloud "Y/n this is amazing. Dan, you better count your lucky stars to have this one around to cook for you." Before Dan can answer Phil goes in between bites "We do." "Haha thanks Phil, I am always happy to do anything for you as well." Phil has become perhaps one of my closest friends after f/n, excluding Dan for well he's on the top of the list. We have a lot in common for starters and then being the same age we remember a lot of the same life events. The joke between the three of us is I am the perfect blend of Dan and Phil. I can be dark and a little crass like Dan at times but then I'll immediately become light and airy like Phil. Dan responds to Louise taking my hand and squeezing it gently, "Yes, Phil and I are very lucky to have y/n in our lives and not just to cook for us. However it is a great bonus." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and let the rest of the evening just wrap itself warmly around me.

 

Christmas was fast approaching. I knew I was not going back for the holiday despite my mother’s attempts to change my mind. I had just finished skyping with her letting her know again I am staying in the UK and that Dan and I will visit sometime next year. I told her that the presents for everyone have already been mailed so they will be there in time for Christmas morning. I do love my mother but I can honestly say our relationship is better now that I live thousands of miles away from her. I was over Dan and Phil’s when I called her for I forgot I told her I would. So now I was just relaxing on Dan's bed reading and singing a medley of songs to myself. He and Phil were upstairs in the office filming a gaming video. I didn't even notice when he came in. He just sat down at the piano and began playing the music of the particular song I was singing. I stopped singing and looked at him smiling. I loved when he played the piano it was so calming and beautiful even if the piano was out of tune. He definitely didn't appreciate his talents as much as I did. He stops playing and turns to me, "Why did you stop singing, I was providing the accompaniment for you. I love hearing you sing." "Oh I'm sorry I just wanted to take in your wonderful playing. I will know for next time to just keep going. Though I'm surprised Phil doesn't get annoyed at my random singing outbursts. Not even I know what language I will be singing in...hahaha." Dan gets up and joins me on the bed, "Phil, doesn't mind he is practically deaf anyway and when he does hear it soothes him." "Aw that is good to know. I hate to think that I am bothering my sweet Philly." I replied with a smile.

 

We lay in silence on the bed for a while just enjoying each other’s presence. Then Dan asks, "Would you like to come to my parents’ house for Christmas? I was going to ask sooner but then I got in my own head thinking that maybe you made plans already to go with f/n to her families. I just wanted to ask to let you know that you are always welcome even if you do not come." "Wow, you ramble when you are nervous which is not the easiest to decipher along with your mumbling...haha. I will love to go to your parents’ house with you for Christmas. I was actually just going to spend the day at home. I did not want to intrude on everyone's traditions just because I was not going back to the States." "He pokes me and says "Hey, look who’s talking Ms. Mumbles? You are never intruding on my traditions, I want to start making new ones with you." He gives me a passionate kiss then adds, "My mother is going to be so happy she wants to physically meet you and not just over skype." "Oh thanks no pressure there...haha." "She already adores you from talking over skype and what I told her so you will be fine."

 

Christmas Eve came very quickly. I arrive at the boys’ house around 12 with my suitcase all ready to go. I had to make sure that they got into gear; we all had trains to catch. It took only an hour of prodding but they were finally finished. I ordered the car and it first took Phil to Euston Station to catch his train to Manchester then it dropped Dan and me off at Paddington for our journey to Wokingham. I was a little hungry so I bought us some Cornish Pasties to eat while we waited for the train. The journey was quick, Dan was editing the bloopers for Phil Is Not On Fire to post Christmas Day and I spent the journey reading quietly next to him. Not letting the fear of meeting his entire family get to me. It took only an hour to get to Wokingham, we walk up to the door and he gives my hand a quick squeeze then turns the key. His mother rushes in from the kitchen and gives each of us big hugs. "My goodness you are even prettier in person, come in here with me so we can chat and get to know each other better. Dan go bring the bags upstairs to your bedroom." She then proceeds to take my hand and lead me down the hall into the kitchen. We spent the next two hours talking and cooking; his mother is such a lovely person. A few people came over that night but the big family gathering was the next day. Dan's grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins were there. It was a little overwhelming at first but by the time we all sat for dinner I was chatting and making jokes with the whole lot of them. As the evening was winding down and after the presents were exchanged Dan asks if he can talk to me in private for a moment. "I didn't want to give this to you in front of everyone." He hands me a jewelry box and inside was the most beautiful bracelet. It was white gold with diamonds and my birthstones all the way around. "Oh my God Dan this is gorgeous. Thank you I love it and I love you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. He holds me in his arms and just looks down at me and says, "Merry Christmas y/n. I love you too."

 


	5. Happy New Years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new one :) Had a little writers block. Please like and comment. Thank you

I had to go back to London on the 28th of December to go back to work the next day. Dan saw me off to the train station that afternoon. "I know I'm going to see you in like four days but I am going to miss you." "Aw, Dan. Why do you have to be so sweet and make it harder for me to leave? I'm going to miss you too but I will talk to you everyday and like you said it's just four days. Spend the quality time with the family. If you come back to London early come out with f/n and I for New Years Eve. I know she will not mind and I'll get my new years kiss." I playfully said as I kissed him. "No, thanks; I'd be the tall awkward guy in the corner, haha. Have a fun girls night out and I will see you on the 1st where you'll get more than a new years kiss." He said while giving me a cheeky bum pinch. I reply excitedly, "Oh I'm looking forward to it already. Looks like the train is approaching I'll text or call you when I get home. I love you." I give him a long passionate 1940s style goodbye kiss and then board the train. I quickly text Dan as I sat down,

Y/N: Haha, we did it backwards! It's almost always the reverse in all those old movies I make you watch. ;-) Don't lie to yourself I know you like them.  
Dan: Why are we the same person? I was just writing that to you. LOL. Fine, there is no point denying it anymore. I enjoy classic films you have expanded my horizons. You have great taste.  
Y/N: I picked you didn't I lol :-* Drive safely back to your parents, I'm going to try to take a nap. Mario Kart until 3:30 this morning finally caught up to me. ILY  
Dan: Um... if I remember correctly it was I who asked you out so it looks like I am the one with great taste. Amateur! jk ILY2 have a good nap.  
Y/N: You're not going to get a denial from me that you have great taste based on you selecting me lol. I'm awesome. :-) TTFN

Since I was going back to my apartment I took the train to Waterloo instead of Paddington. It was a fairly warm December evening, at least for me. I was used to cold winter nights back in _city_ , so this was not bad. Made the 10 minute walk home bearable. I texted Dan like I promised as I got changed into sweats to relax on the couch in. It was Sunday night so that meant only one thing...Bakeoff! F/n was all set to go with our snacks on the coffee table, you can not watch this on an empty stomach; it is to torturous. After two episodes and a catch up it was time to go to sleep. I climbed into bed knowing it was going to be hard to fall asleep without Dan next to me. I know I could watch one of his YouTube videos before bed to "have him there" but I do not really watch them. Not because he doesn't want me to; its just I get and see a different side of him that's not in his videos. The man on the internet is not always the man I love. On YouTube he has this way of over exaggerating his emotions but hey that is what gets views. I prefer the guy who I lay in that black bed with rather than the one who sits in a chair in front of it. I send him a quick goodnight thinking about you text. Then I turn on my old reliable to help me fall asleep when I am to wired; The French Chef with Julia Child. I know it seems strange but there is just something about her voice that just lulls me to sleep. Dan thinks its weird but I don't care I tell him its one of my eccentricities that he loves about me. Before I know it I'm off to dreamland listening to how to make Beef Bourguignon in the background.

The alarm goes off the next morning and I began getting ready to go to work. As much as I missed sleeping next to Dan it was a lot easier to get up out of bed without the usual wrapping his arms tighter around me try and get out of this hold he is oh so famous for. The secret to getting out of that grip is I roll myself over if I am not already facing him, I then pretend to use all of my strength to try and release myself and when that doesn't work I first kiss him on his forehead then I kiss the tip of his nose before I give a soft kiss to his lips. He will then say just 5 more minutes which I then reply the quicker I am out of this bed the faster the time will go until I am back in it. At that point he will release me and I will start my day. It wasn't until I was out my door and at the underground station that I realized how quickly I actually can get ready without any handsome distractions.

I get to the museum early and I head straight for my office. It was time to start researching for our next exhibit and contacting other museums to see about lending pieces. I've been in the UK long enough at this point to where I can now travel to other countries besides the USA on a work visa. I was so enthralled with my work I didn't realize the time until about 2:30 when my phone rang I look down and I see that it was Dan. "Hi honey how are you? I miss you." "That's wonderful to hear. Oh I'm good, happy you called because I would of kept right on working without stopping. I didn't even realize the time. haha" "Don't laugh at me you jerk, you've done the same thing before." "We are practically the same its one of the many reasons why I love you." "This exhibit has a lot of research involved for we need to decide exactly what aspect we want to showcase since there is such an expansive history that goes along with it." "Yes, I promise to stop and take a break. I've got to go my boss is calling me. I will talk to you later. I love you." "Bye."

That is how the rest of my week went, me in my office going over paperwork then going down to the belly of the museum collecting inventory to see if it matched the paperwork I had upstairs. I was excited for this exhibit but I was so happy that it was finally 5:00 on New Years Eve. I rush home to start getting ready for f/n and I's night out. We have a quick bite, make ourselves some cocktails for the pregame then while those are chilling in the fridge I jump into the shower and get dressed. My new black dress the hits in all the right places is the one I chose to wear tonight. For a little glitz I pair it with my gold high heels. I leave my hair down but I curl it in loose curls to give it some bounce. I do a full face, false eyelashes and all, for my makeup; I do not usually have a place to go where I'm decked out so taking full advantage. I'm all ready so I grab my drink while I wait for f/n to finish and our other friends to arrive. I send a quick selfie to Dan. He decided to go up to Manchester to see his friends before coming back to London the other day so he is spending New Years Eve at one of their houses. I'm a little sad he didn't want to come out with me but I am happy he isn't sitting alone at home. The other girls arrived around 9 and we head out to the bar/club shortly after.

We are at a corner table by the dance floor that f/n was able to reserve thanks to her connections. I'm currently walking back to the table from dancing to sit down for the song that came on was shit in my opinion then I hear my name and a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to find Joe. "OMG hi Joe, how've you been?" I say while giving him a hug. "I've been great. Still occasionally full from that amazing Thanksgiving dinner you made, haha. So where's Dan?" "Oh stop, he's in Manchester at a friends house. You know this isn't his kind of scene so it is a girls night out to ring in the new year." " Cool. Yeah Dan's a great guy but coming to the club doesn't seem like his favorite thing to do lol." "Haha exactly. So where is the rest of your party? I highly doubt you are here alone." "Haha no the guys are over there," said as he points to the opposite side of the dance floor by the bar. At that precise moment Caspar looks up and emphatically waves at us. I give him a small wave back while saying to Joe "go get them and join us. I know the girls wont mind." "I'll be right back." He goes off to get his friends and I tell mine that they will be joining. It was a lot of fun having Joe and his friends there with us; they all are a barrel of laughs. Everyone was taking pictures and filming I forgot that I was with basically celebrities who no one out of a few select people know that I know. We all just danced the night away only stopping to countdown to midnight and to text Dan Happy New Year. Joe and I gave each other a kiss on the cheek for our new years kisses then got right back to dancing. I did not notice the camera flash go off nor did I realize the trouble it would get me into the next day.

Around 2:00 we decided to go home I'd been up for almost 24 hours and I was ready to pass out. I zombilly unlocked our apartment with a drunk f/n behind me. I made my way to my bedroom and was able to get out of the dress and put sweats on but makeup remained on my face. I fell asleep immediately. I woke up around 10:00 feeling much better so I go into kitchen make some coffee and breakfast. I tried calling Dan to see when he would like me to come over but he did not answer it went straight to voicemail. Which was so odd because he always answers or shoots a text back saying why he couldn't. I figure he may be in a dead zone on the train and I'll try later. I go about my day: shower, clean watch a little telly. By 3:00 I try calling Dan again same thing straight to voicemail. Now I was so confused I decided to just go over to his and Phils to see what the fuck was going on. I ring the bell and Phil answers the door with a surprised look on his face. "Hey, y/n Dan said you weren't coming over today something about you two had a fight." My e/c eyes got huge "What are you talking about? We didn't have a fight I haven't spoken to him since yesterday and everything was fine then." "I don't know that's what he said but come on up; there just seems to be a bit of miscommunication going on." "Thanks Phil."

We walk up those many flights of stairs and as Phil opens the door I hear Dan say, "Hey Phil who was that?" as he rounded the corner. He stops dead in his tracks when he saw me. I saw pain and jealousy in his eyes but I had no idea why they were there. "Hi Dan, why haven't you returned my calls?" "Like you don't know? If you're going to cheat on me its best you don't let the whole internet see it." He said as he turned and headed for his bedroom. I immediately follow and in a raised tone said, "what the hell are you on about? I didn't cheat on you. I would never in a hundred million years ever do that. I am not that kind of person and I know how much it hurts since I've been cheated on. You know this, what is going on?" He just hands me his phone to twitter showing the trending hashtag #suggsmysterygirl. It was a video of Joe and I dancing just after we kissed each other on the cheek but the angle the person was at made it look like we had just locked lips. "We just kissed on the cheek. You knew I was there with him I texted that to you that we ran into each other. It was not planned to be out together." Dan just sat there quietly. I've always known he was the jealous kind but I never thought it would be over something as innocent as this. I continued as I start to cry a little, "Look at me. I love you and would not jeopardize what we have for anyone or anything. You mean the world to me. When I am not with you I feel incomplete and lonely even if I am in a crowded room. Even though you are mad at me I feel at home and I never want to leave. I know I am the secret girlfriend that was my choice and I still feel that it is best. This whole thing will blow over; who cares if the internet thinks I am dating Joe Sugg we know the truth. Isn't that what matters?" I'm fully crying now I just couldn't contain it anymore. I was about to get up and leave when Dan grabbed my hand and pulled me back down next to him. He puts his forehead against mine and whispers "I'm sorry." He then lifts his head and while looking me in the eyes says, "I've been an idiot. I know you would never cheat on me I just got so wrapped up in my own negative depressive thoughts I couldn't think straight. Can you please forgive me?" "Yes, promise that next time just talk to me when you're upset. I know how your depression can get the better of you but I'm here for you always." I give him a kiss which he deepens. We move further back onto his bed. He stops and with his famous smirk looks down at me says, "now that you've had your new years kiss its time for the new years romp." I smiled back at him and said "Happy New Years my weirdo," as I pulled him into another kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people still liking this story? Please let me know if I should continue or not. I don't have a lot of time to work on it so I'd like to know if it is something the people want and I'll find time. Thanks I really appreciate the input. :-)


	6. Authors Note

HI Everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. I have become super busy and have had some writers block. Is this something you would like to see continued? If you do please comment letting me know because if so I will try to make time to at least put up another chapter. 

THANK YOU!


	7. What a Year It's Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long hiatus... had a huge bout of writers block. Hope you enjoy. Like and Comment  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________

That February Dan and Phil once again hosted the online show for the Brit Awards. As usual my boys were amazing no matter how nervous they were. Work was going great; we were expanding the Ancient Rome exhibit to showcase Pompeii specifically. We got the green light that my director, myself and two other staffers will be going to Rome at the end of March to secure the transfer of artifacts on loan. There was a lot to prepare before we even left the UK so I was very busy but so wasn't Dan. He and Phil were still writing the collaboration book they planned to release in the fall. The new years fiasco went away as quickly as it started. Joe personally apologized to Dan but I kept my distance from him for a while just in case.

February and March flew by, soon it was the night before my flight to Rome. Dan came over to "help" me pack and I say that in the loosest definition of the word. How did two procrastinators find each other and fall in love? I'm going to be gone for two and half weeks so I was trying to fit as many clothes in my carryon without going over the weight limit. Dan was laying on my bed on his phone looking at random things or at least that is what I thought he was doing. As soon as I got close to my bed, which is where my suitcase was open on, he pulls me down on top of him. "Hey, let me go I have to pack." I say with a smile on my face and in my voice. "Nope, I'm not letting you leave." "So we are just supposed to spend eternity here on this bed entangled in each others arms?" "Yup, then in a 1000 years when they find us someone like you will come up with theories on how we ended up in this specific position." I look down at my handsome boyfriend, stroke his brown hair out of his face, give him a small kiss and reply "and none of those theories will be even close to reality. That I fell in love with a weirdo who refused to help me pack! Besides F/N would find us long before 1000 year future me." I give him another kiss and get myself up. He spent the night and our goodbye sex was incredible. I've never been with a man so in tune with me. This was to last the three weeks we were apart and boy did it do the job.

I get back mid-April and was immediately put to work on setting up the gallery. The exhibit was scheduled to open in June so it was crunch time. It helped that Dan and Phil were in Japan so I didn't have any distractions for at least one week. In May to decompress and to mark my almost one year anniversary in the UK Dan took me away for the weekend though he refused to tell me where. It was supposed to be a surprise. He even rented a car to drive there. I loved driving through the English countryside. There is something special about being in a nation with such a long illustrious history and to see so much of it 'undeveloped'. As we were traveling North on the M1 I couldn't help it I turned into a typical American tourist and making comments on everything we drove past. All Dan did was laugh at my goofy ass. A little more than 3 hours in the car I asked sweetly, "Dan?" His eyes still on the road, "Yes y/n?" "Where are we going?" "I can't tell you that is a surprise." "Oh please tell me willingly; I don't want to have to force it out of you." He smirked and said, "Really? I'd like to see you try. I am literally a master of secrets. You being the biggest one." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of being only his and the newly opened challenge. "Is that a challenge?" I unbuckle my seatbelt and turn my body towards him. I started by stroking his hair then I leaned over and started to nibble his ear. I begin rubbing my fingers slowly on his thigh. I could feel him tense up trying not to lose control of the car. I kept my pace steadily getting higher and higher until I am finally grasping his enlarged cock. I knew exactly what it took to get him all worked up and almost incapable of speaking. He takes a large breathe for he hadn't realized he was holding it. Dan struggling to keep his composure says "Ms. Bennet, please we are almost at our destination. Fuck, I just gave the surprise away!" The statement took me by surprise. "Ms. Bennet? Wait are we going to Chatsworth?" Dan replied a little deflated "Ugh yes, I wanted you to be shocked and awed when we drove towards the house. I know how much you love Pride and Prejudice I thought staying at one of the little hotels here for the weekend would be nice. We'd tour the grounds of Chatsworth house so you'd feel like Lizzy herself." "Aw Dan, I feel like a complete bitch for forcing you to give up the surprise. I love it and I love you. You are so sweet to plan all of this." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Took his hand, gave it a squeeze and held it the rest of the way. Much to his chagrin I still gasped at the site of the grand estate. It was one of the most opulent places I have ever seen.

The whole weekend was incredible. We had one little disagreement on which adaption of Pride and Prejudice was the best. I quickly conceded as soon as Dan began kissing my neck whilst saying his argument. Bastard knows how to make me crumble. Back at the museum our Pompeii exhibit was opening in three weeks. While I spent many long hours there finalizing details Dan was busy filming videos. Connor Franta was in the UK for a few days so he came over so the three of them could film. By the time I got back to the apartment they were just hanging out. Connor, whose a little buzzed goes "Y/N we're having mad bants over our cheeky Nandos. Even though Dan said as an American I'm talking in the fake English." I look over at Dan and go "oh really? Then I guess your beautiful, intelligent AMERICAN girlfriend also speaks in fake English." Dan said with a smirk, "Well, I didn't want to say anything..." I threw the pillow next to me at him which he caught square in the face. Phil and Connor were in hysterics as Dan chased me around the apartment.

Finally it arrived, June 14, 2015. opening day. The special exhibit just like the last was a huge success. Even though I had spent the last 4.5 months setting this up I still found myself drawn to spend my lunch breaks in the exhibit. Everything about Pompeii and Herculaneum is hauntingly beautiful. It is a reminder of why I love what I do; history is a living entity that I want to share with the world. Dan and Phil came to see it without me knowing. Over dinner Phil says, "Y/n I loved the exhibit! We saw it today. The way you had us winding around and the digital effects with the pieces you definitely began to think you were actually there in Pompeii." "Thanks Phil, why didn't you two tell me you were going to come? I would of taken you around." He replied nonchalantly, "We didn't want any special treatment. Besides we knew you were busy." "I'm never to busy for you guys."

After months of hard work I am finally taking a true vacation. Two and a half weeks in the good Ol' US of A. Dan and I are visiting my family in city/state for the 4th of July. We'll do a little sight seeing, a lot of relaxing. My parents threw a huge barbeque for us at the house; practically the whole family showed up. One thing that I had not completely informed Dan of is how heavy into politics my parents actually are. Yes, he knows that I do not completely agree with his ideology but we have more things in common than different so we just keep the subject of politics on the back burner in someone else's kitchen. Casually my dad brings up the election, "I still can't believe that Donald Trump has entered the race. My money is on Marco but I'm not counting out the Don just yet. Dan do you follow American politics? Now that y/n is over in England we are trying to get better accustomed to its power structure but it gets very confusing but hey if we actually needed to know it we wouldn't be out here celebrating, am I right?" he said with a big laugh. Dan replies, "Well I follow American politics for how it will affect myself in Britain. America is the 'leader of the free world' so whatever happens here will have an outcome outside the borders. I personally am a Bernie Sanders fan; I feel that he makes the most sense and has the best ideas to improve the world." The look of shock and horror that came across my fathers face you would have thought Dan had said that he murdered people for fun. He was about to reply but I jumped in and said, "Dad, let's not get into an argument over this. We are all entitled to our own opinions and it is a party after all." Fortunately, my dad listened to me nodded silently and took another swig of his beer then asked who wanted to play a round of cornhole. He walked away towards my uncle and cousins; crisis averted. The rest of the day went well. It was nice catching up with everyone telling them how amazing I am doing over in the UK. Added bonus I got to show off my incredibly smart, handsome boyfriend to my snarky cousins.

After a week and half with my family and traveling around to the tourist sites in my local area Dan and I were flying out to SO. Cal to meet Phil so they can go to Vidcon. I am very happy we are leaving the week was a little stressful for my dad and Dan kept having "discussions" about politics and the current political climate. It just made for a tense couple of days, for we do not bring this up in our relationship so to have it over our heads was rough. Though the frustration, or I should say the release of frustration, sex was very very good. My Dan is a little kinky so the idea of doing it in my parents house turned him on and it was his way of getting back at my dad.

Our flight landed at Santa Ana and we immediately went to the hotel in Anaheim. Phil had the room adjacent to ours so they could work on final details of the book and prep for Vidcon. While they worked I went shopping and just took drives around the surrounding area. The three of us took a couple of day trips, some on our own and some with others. I really wanted to go to the mission in San Capistrano and being the most fabulous men in the world Dan and Phil came with me. It was so pretty and serene. You absolutely forgot you were off of a main road. A group of local youtubers took us around Downtown Los Angeles. We all went to Universal Studios for one day and Disneyland for another. I LOVED Disneyland, yes Universal was fun but Disney holds a special place in my heart. The three of us broke away from the larger group and we were zigzagging around the park bouncing from ride to ride. We fast pass one while getting in line for another. It was highly cliché but Disney was truly magical even though we packed in both parks in one day and night.

I left the day before Vidcon started for I needed to get back to London to only leave again. I was heading off to Athens for the next two months as the Museums' liaison for Professor Jones excavation. The museum along with Oxford University is funding the expedition so they created a small team of us to help on the dig. Not seeing Dan for so long sucked but he was very busy as well getting ready for their world tour. He did fly out the beginning of September for a quick visit.

When I finally got back to London in October after being away for so long it was nice to be home relaxing on the couch with f/n. She jokingly said "You've been gone so long I thought you left me." "Haha, never!" I replied as I pulled her into a hug. As we rehashed everything that has happened over the last three months since we saw each other I could feel stress melt away. Catching up was something we both needed.

The next month was a little uneventful. Work consisted of now analyzing everything that we brought back from the expedition. Dan and Phil were traveling around the UK to kick off their world tour, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire. F/n and I went to the last show in November at the London Palladium. As soon as the show was over we went backstage to congratulate the guys. Dan rushed over to me and gave me one of the biggest hugs and kiss he ever has before. I could feel his happiness radiate off of him. "The show was incredible! You two did an amazing job." I said as I gave Phil a little squeeze. He goes, "Thanks y/n, I can't wait to take this show to the rest of the world. We are going to so many places we've never been." F/n piped up "well lets go to one of the places we've been before and get some food you guys must be starving. Dinner is on me!"

December was nice just able to spend as much time as we possibly could together. While I worked Dan edited and filmed. Though I had originally said I would be in some videos there were never any that seemed right to just have me in. So whenever he did have to film or go live on YouNow when I was there I'd matrix out of shot and hang in the lounge until he was done. As we were on the train to his parents house for Christmas I began thinking back over this year. What a whirlwind year it has been. I look up from my book and turned to look at Dan, he is staring out the window in deep thought. He glances over to me and asks with a smirk "what?" "I was just thinking of how much I love you. You make me the happiest person in the world. I cannot wait to see what next year brings us." 


End file.
